


Spill or endure

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Reaper, Daddy Kink, Kinks, M/M, OOC, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Swallowing, so much shame oh god, very kinky, violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper messes up and finds himself caught</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill or endure

For the first time he can remember he felt sore and tiring. He felt dead, unsure and obnoxious. Reaper found himself sitting in a dark room, he was blindfolded and there was no light source to be found. He also was handcuffed and tied to that chair he was sitting on. Many questions fill his head, too many to answer. He could not move an inch, whoever tied him up knew he could've escaped easily under normal circumstances. So he tried to steady his breath, tried to calm himself. This feeling of panic that was slowly building up inside of him was something he hasn't experienced for a long time.

And then all of a sudden, a light went on. He heard people coming into the room, he immediately tried to make out the number, their gender and the danger he had put himself in. He tried to make out their voices, the mumbling and the whispering, but his head could not concentrate, the panic now rising. How did this even happen? He remembered being on a mission to deliver an important item to talon, all went well until- "I see you are awake now, Reaper, or should I call you-" The man was cut off by the victim: "What do you want from me? Make it quick." There was silence in the room for a few seconds.

"It's funny how you try to act all collected and superior, I can hear it in your voice though, you aren't." He recognized the voice, it was Hanzo. "Your voice, even your body is trembling. That is very unusual for you, Reaper." It was Genji, fuck. Did his enemies got him so easily? After all these years what did he wrong? What was his mistake? Were his movements too predictable? No, they weren't. Something else made him screw up like this, he was sure of that. The fist which flew into his face was unexpected and strong, they didn't fuck around. He fell down, still tied up to the chair. His head spinning and his mask got a crack on the side, obviously he wasn't familiar with physical pain like that. He coughed, tried to make out if his bones were broken until someone pulled him up again. He was sitting on the chair again, his mind racing. The blindfold made him aware of every little noise they made, it drove him almost insane, if he wasn't that already.  
Reaper didn't say a word, not knowing what to say. He was trapped inside his mind, buried inside all the questions no one had answers for. This was too surreal for him to mess up like this, fuck. Then a sudden heat inside of his body freed him from his mind, he snapped back to reality. "Fuck, what is this.." He mumbled to himself, though the others heard him since they didn't speak at all. What were they doing anyway? Were they waiting for him to say anything? "Seems like the drug starts to kick in. Was about time." Another person spoke, it was McCree.

Reapers breath became heavier, his mind tried to catch up what was happening and then: "Kill me. You want me dead don't you? What are you waiting for you bastards?!" He hissed, tried to sound intimidating but something made him see their smirks, their smiling faces, burning onto his skin. Right now he was inferior to them, he had nowhere to run, they could do whatever they wanted with him. They could find information about Talon...They could find information about Talon, fuck. "We were waiting for you, we knew you would come sooner or later." One voice said and an other one continued. "Catching you off guard wasn't the easiest thing to do, you know."  
"We are not here to kill you, Reaper. We want you to speak. Tell us about Talon." Hanzo said.

"I won't." Reaper said immediately, he knew they would torture him but Talon taught them how to endure this kind of pain in case situations like this would happen. The heat inside his body grew stronger, what kind of drug did they gave him? Either way, he would not lose a word. "Well, we knew you wouldn't spill without any consequences." Then Reaper nearly flinched when he felt a grip on his shoulders, still blindfolded. There was a pause before he couldn't fill his lungs with oxygen any longer.  
A pair of other hands grip around his throat and squeezed, it was impossible to breath. He was getting chocked, he struggled against their hold but without success. He knew he would pass out any moment, his head felt like it could burst, his inner body was on fire. Then suddenly, the hands were gone. He gasped and coughed, trying to take as much oxygen inside as possible.

His head spun, this moment felt like forever. But they gave him no time to rest, he felt something sharp and cold as it torn his armor apart, probably Genji.  
It cut above his stomach, his shoulders, his legs and his arms. He could feel the blood flowing and he screamed. The pain torturing his brain making him full of adrenaline. "F-fuck.." He mumbled to himself, biting his lips to prevent any further noises. When suddenly a hand grabbed his crotch making him gasp and buckle into the touch. At that point he knew he didn't had his body under control any longer. "You are erect. Don't tell us that you are actually enjoying this?" He heard a low chuckle but he knew they just fucked with him, that they drugged him and knew this shit would happen.

"Fuck you." He simply said. With all the pain he felt his mind was bubbling and he could not think straight, he felt like passing out. But strong arms prevented that from happening, they removed his mask and Reaper, who wasn't Reaper any longer but Reyes, got blindfolded once again. He shock his head to the side. There was silence for a few seconds that felt like hours, years to him. "If you could only see yourself, Reyes. Fuck, your face is all red and you actually drool, how pathetic." "Fuck you." He said again. And then: "Touch me, fuck, just touch me-" He got interrupted by a voice again. "So eager, what has gotten into you all of a sudden?" His mind couldn't make out who it was, but he knew that they were mocking him, fuck, if he wasn't tied up like this he would've killed them with his own hands. Then he felt a hand under his belt, grabbing his zipper and pulling it down. His erection hurt even more at the contact with cold air and he let out a sigh. Then finally, a hand started stroking his cock. He gasped and bit his lip, he might as well die from embarrassment.  
The man was stroking him hard and he would be lying if he said that he wouldn't come any second now until- "Not so fast." And the hand stopped, squeezing his cock and completely denying his orgasm. He panted, completely out of breath. "You ba-bastard, ah-"

"Fuck, he actually looks attractive like this. With his mouth parted, his flushed cheeks. I can only imagine his swollen lips around my cock, deep throating his-"  
"Stop, were not here to have our fun on him." A man said and someone else followed. "Why not? I mean look at him, he is totally wrecked and who cares if we would take a little advantage of him?" They continued their mumbling but Reyes could only hear his heartbeat and the immense pain in his ears, ringing and making his head spin. His headache nearly isolating him from the voices but he quickly snapped out of it when he felt something around his cock, they couldn't be serious now. He knew it was tight enough to prevent him from cumming. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice that they untied him from the chair, his hands still handcuffed behind his back and he fell on his knees. A hand gripped his chin and made him look upwards. "Come on now Reyes, be a good boy and suck me off." In normal circumstances, he would tell them to fuck themselves, wait, in normal circumstances it wouldn't even got this far, fuck. But he couldn't form a word so he just opened his mouth and received the cock. He started to bump his head back and forth, his tongue dancing around the shaft. The man gripped his hair and thrust himself into his mouth, abusing and wrecking it. "It suits you, tied up and on your knees for me, Reyes."

Reyes wants to tell him to shut up, to not say his name, but he can't, unable to stop or to think properly. And then the man comes into his mouth, hard. "Don't swallow it, keep it inside your mouth." And he does, he does as he is told and he knows he is too far gone. "Open your mouth" He obeys again, and shows him his own load. He hears another voice saying: "Fuck, thats hot."  
"Good boy, now swallow like the slut you are." And he does, again. He swallows everything and he licks his lips. His cock throbbing, "Touch me, fuck. Fuck it hurts." And he nearly whines until he feels a hand on his ass and then he gets slapped, right on his ass. "Count to 6 and then I will let you cum with my cock in your tight ass." And then he gets slapped again, the sound ringing in his head. "I told you to count." He heard and he gets slapped again. "O-one" Slap. "Two." Slap. "Three-e" Slap. "Four." Slap. "Ah-" Slap. "Five" Slap. "Six, ah-fuck." Without giving Reyes any time to rest, the man inserts 2 fingers. Reyes moans and leans against the fingers, fucking himself. "G-good, more."  
"What a fucking slut he is." He hears someone chuckle. "Can't believe we got him that far." And then he felt another finger and he cries out on the feeling, overwhelmed with pleasure. "Untie, untie my c-cock. Fuck, you b-bastards ah- 'eed to come" Reyes said as he kept on fucking himself on the fingers. "Beg for my cock."

And his heart stopped, his breath hitched: "Fuck you." He hissed. He was burning, he must have. And the fingers stopped inside of him but Reyes kept fucking himself on them. "Don't s-stop!" But there was no reaction from the man. "I will never beg, you bastards, ah-" The fingers were now gone, completely removed from his tight hole. And Reyes collapsed on the floor, drooling. His eyes were gazed and completely lustful. His cock was over stimulated and it killed him, ate him alive. "P-please." "Please what?" A long pause continued. "Please, fuck me already." And then the male laughed and said: "I know you can do better, be a good boy and beg like daddy wants you to." Reyes hesitated. "I- I want your cock, please I need your cock inside my ass, fuck. Please fuck me hard. Fuck me and make me remember it." And then he thrusts in, without any warning and Reyes loves it, fucks himself against him on all fours, ass in the air. He grabs Reyes ass and pounds himself into him. "Ah-ah, fuck yes, thats it, harder!"

"Say my name baby." Reyes gulps, "Daddy, a d-daddy please fuck me harder!" And he does, increasing the speed.  
"What a fucking slut you are, it turns me on, damn it." And only now Reyes hears the sound of stroking cocks of the other males. "I'm gonna cum inside you." And he picks off the pace, fucks him merciless. "Yes, c-cum inside ah- fuck." He feels him releasing inside of him, the sensation is unbearable and Reyes experiences his second dry orgasms, his mouth falls open until the man pulls out, making him fall on the ground.  
He feels the cum dripping out if his ass, his cock hurts more than ever and he pants, breaths heavy. "Untie it, please. I need to come, it hurts, hurts so much." He babbles and its pathetic, it's humiliating but he doesn't care anymore. " "Guess it's my time to serve the princess now." And excitement rises inside of Reyes and he hates himself for it. Once again, he is forced up on his knees and his ass in the air. The cock slides right into him and he bumps himself into him, feeling the remaining cum inside of Reyes and the abused male fucks himself against him. "I will untie your cock now, but you will have to come undone, don't touch yourself. I want you to cum from my cock. Can you do that for me princess?" "Y-yes I can do- if you want me to." His arms are starting to get sore but he forgets about them right away as the man unties the bondage on his cock and he fucks himself harder, seeking the release. And it doesn't take long as he comes undone, moaning loudly. "Turn around and face me." The man orders and he does. Then the male releases himself onto Reyes face, on his lips, his chins and his checks. "Fuck, this suits you so much Reyes." And Reyes only licks his lips as he passes out.

He wakes up on a bed and immediately gets up into a sitting position. He is panting and he checks his Armor. Everything looks untouched, he has his mask and no pain is to be found. The realization strucks him hard and he is left in silence with his harden cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be sorry? Yes. Am I sorry? Not at all


End file.
